A Life In The Now
by LOVE HATE DUH
Summary: this is a story about what happens after Fang returns home. everything FAX they are 19 years old they still have wings and the end of Fang never happened. But they already saved the world and everything.


A Fax Story: A Life in the Now

Chapter One: How It Begins

Fang that's all I can think about. He is coming home today I cannot wait. He gets to see me I get to see him. It's been 6 months since we got to see each other. Even then it was only the 2 weeks the government lets the air force have leave to visit their loved ones.

Once I tried to convince him to get out of the military he claims he loves to help people and be in the air, has since he was a little boy. His best friend James is in it too. So I guess that makes it a little better not by much though.

So I am on my way to pick him up from the Gym a place he claims they have to be picked up from. I find it stupid. I mean, why can't I pick my boyfriend up from the freaking airport or something. But my best friend, sister, and quite a few other are coming with me to pick him up cuz he is just that loved and all.

So on the list to pick up before I go to the Gym is Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Emalee, Ella, Arianna, and Antonio. Yeah that's a lot but Iggy's family and Fang's family is going to want to see them. Bless Iggy's parents they would have wanted to see him when he came back. They passed away right before the boys had to go to war.

I am going to pick up Nudge first cuz almost everyone should be at Arianna's and she is my best friend. When I get there she is standing outside close to the road. She says "I was almost getting worried you forgot bout me or something."

Then I drive a few blocks down and everyone else loads into my car or Ella's car because her car is bigger than mine.

After everyone is buckled and ready to go we drive for an hour and arrive at the base and go straight to the gym. I won't bore you with all the details but once I seen Fang he was mine so I jumped on him and we kiss for what seems like eternity. Once we break a part he explains "A man who just came back from war is always happy to be greeted back by his girlfriend with a kiss." All I do is stand there and smile while he is greeted back from everyone else.

Then we have to go get all his stuff and he drives us back home. Well let's just say when your boyfriend of many years just got back home after 6 months of not seeing you you're not going to get sleep for a little while. We live by ourselves so that doesn't really bother anyone.

Fang had told me since he came back for R&R that when he does come home officially we are going to have a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant no matter what I say. So the dreaded has come I have to wear a dress, he has already told me so. The only thinkable has come to mind from that call Nudge and well Ella is probably busy with Iggy so Nudge it is!

So I dial her number and she answers on the second ring "Hey Max what can I do for ya?"

"Hey Nudge do you wanna come over and help me get ready for a date and maybe bring a dress?"

"Sure just one thing it is with Fang right, right it better be cuz there is no way you of all people would cheat on someone it's just not like you. Oh Max it is with him right because I thought you guys would get married and have babies or something cuz if you have babies they would be so cut."

"Nudge shut up of course it's with Fang who else would it be? Don't answer that. Just hurry up and just come in. Okay?" with that I hung up the phone.

Right on cue Fang walks in and kisses me. Says "I know you don't want to wear a dress but just this one time okay." And I just shrug and explain "Its fine Nudge is coming and bringing a dress so no worries."

Nudge then come in tells Fang we have girl business to ensue so get out. He just smiles and leaves to take a shower with his clothes in hand.

And hour passes and finale Nudge is done with my hair and makeup. All I have to do is get dressed and I'm all ready to go. Fang got out of the shower about ½ an hour ago so he is ready. Nudge leaves altogether and says to put certain shoes and a certain dress on.

When Fang and I get there it's this huge palace looking place. I'm guessing it's a five star restaurant, something you would have to make reservations for like a year in advanced or something.

We go up there and Fang says "Ride Reservations Please?" and the waiter looking person says "Yes of course this way please" and tells us to sit down at this beautiful private area and gave us our menus. And a different guy comes up and says "I'm Cody I'll be your waiter for the night what can I get you to drink on this lovely evening?" Cody looks like is about our age nineteen and Megan's boyfriend. Megan is my friend from high school, but I never meet her boyfriend just seen him in pictures.

I tell him "I'll have water please." Fang says "Yeah make that two." Then I look down at the menu I think it's in Italian so Fang looks up at me and laughs. And says "Yeah its Italian what do you want to eat?" so I tell him "I want a cuisine, since we are eating Italian."

"Okay I want a Panini, what size do you want?"

"How long have you known me Fang? Since forever or for 2 seconds?"

"Okay a large it is"

Then the waiter comes back sets our drinks on the table and asks "Ready to order or do you need more time?"

"We're ready, I would like a large Italian Cuisine and she would like a large Panini caprese."

We keep up small talk most of the time while we were eating. The we started talking more serious, about our future. Then Fang got out of his chair came closer to me and said "Maximum Ride you are an amazing leader my one and only the woman who can be sweet and gentle one moment and kick ass the other. Will you marry me?" I sat there with tears in my eyes got up pulled him up and hugged him and I had totally forgot that I didn't answer. So I said "Well duh who wouldn't?"

**okay tell me how it was bad good IDC just review **

**Hope you like it its my first story REVIEW!**


End file.
